¿Carpe Diem?
by Marinuqui
Summary: Carpe Diem...Disfruta del momento. La vida son dos días. Etc... ¿Ustedes creen en el "Carpe Diem?"...Ustedes no sé, pero aquí, hay distintas variedades, y la verdad, bastante acertadas.
1. Merope Gaunt

**Disclaimer: "Este fic participa en el reto "Hogwarts a través de los años" para el foro de "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**

**Personaje: Merope Gaunt**

El dolor era insostenible, aunque aún más la posibilidad de que aquello que no finalizase. Era tremendamente difícil no percatarse de que la miraban con pena, como si esa fuese su mayor tristeza en la vida. La de desfallecerse en los brazos de alguien ajeno a ella. Y la verdad, ni la propia mujer sabía si prefería eso o dejarse vencer por la soledad. La triste y desesperada soledad.

A veces, se compadecía de esa persona que estaría a punto de llegar al mundo. Puede que porque le iba a dejar. Pero por otra parte de ella misma, no se arrepentía de ello. No, más que nada porque era lo justo para ella. Los pocos años de su vida habían sido horribles. Desastrosos. Y en el tema amoroso, estaba claro que había sido de un nivel similar

Se sentía apenada. No. No era esa la palabra. Deprimida. Era más acertado. No se sentía con capacidad de dormir por las noches. Se sentía siempre agotada, sin ánimos de vivir puesto que… ¿Cómo vivir después de todo lo sucedido? ¿Cómo vivir después del abandono del que era el amor de su vida? Era cierto que no se había comportado de manera ejemplar. No tenía que haberle obligado a vivir una mentira

Sin embargo, esperaba que él viese algo bueno en ella. Algo que le hiciese estar a su lado, y que la amase con la misma intensidad que ella sentía hacia él. Que quisiese al menos a la criatura que venía, ante el fruto de ese amor forzado. Pero nada. Nada de nada. Ya no había espacio para la alegría en su cuerpo. Todo se había terminado. Ya no quedaba nada. Una palabra tan compleja como a la vez, simple.

Ya no era capaz de dormir por las noches, pensando en él. Abrazándose a su cuerpo con el fin de poder calmar el llanto de su corazón. Oliendo aún su aroma en su figura. Percibiendo el sabor de sus labios ante esas caricias que parecían reales, verdaderas. Las que le embargaron de una absoluta felicidad. Las que parecían hermosas y divinas. El deslizar de sus labios por su cuello. El dejarse amar por una falsedad. Por algo que era una mentira. Ese algo que parecía una especie de urna de cristal. Tan frágil que se rompió rápidamente en miles de pedazos. Y estos, sin temor, se clavaron en la piel de ella hasta llegar a su corazón, sonsacando así la sangre de este.

Y eso era lo que podía llegar a llorar. Sangre. La sangre cálida por todo el amor que aún le profesaba, y fría por todo ese olvido, por esa soledad que él le había llegado a dedicar. Podía haberse equivocado, pero ella no lo hizo con el fin de sufrir. Del sufrimiento de los dos. Él no la quería, y eso era lo que más daño le podía causar. Quizás…Si no le hubiese conjurado…Aunque no le tuviese a su lado en ese tiempo…

Ladeó la cabeza, percibiendo la mano que la apoyaba para continuar, y los gritos desgarradores resonaron en toda la habitación. El sudor de Merope ante ese esfuerzo tan nuevo para ella era la manera de expresar que dentro de poco, su final llegaría. Ese sentimiento de culpabilidad se volvió a apoderar de ella. Podría salvarse, y cuidarle. Darle todo ese amor que un niño necesitaba

¿Para qué? ¿Cómo le llegaría a querer si estaba rota? Ya no tenía sentimiento alguno en su corazón. Había aprovechado el tiempo. Lo había saboreado. Aquel que parecía que desaparecía enseguida. Aquello que no era eterno. Y era lo que más le chocaba. Que todo aquello terminaría en solo unos segundos. Era una egoísta. Lo sabía. Y cualquiera la podría juzgar por ello… ¿Pero porqué tendría que estar con ese niño? No era que no lo quisiera

Al contrario. Deseaba que ese niño naciese, que se pareciese a su padre. Por eso se llamaría Tom. Por el hombre al que amó con todas sus fuerzas, sin ser correspondida realmente. Pero no era capaz. No era capaz de cuidarse por sí misma. No tenía ganas de nada. Solamente de morir. Y ese niño no tenía la culpa de nada. De que ella fuese una cobarde. Una _cobarde_. Porque lo era. Una desconcertante cobarde

Y por ello sollozaba entre el dolor del parto. La enfermera la observaba sin comprender. Lo relacionó al tenerle, pero no era ni comparado a eso. Ella lloraba porque en toda su vida había sido valiente. No se había enfrentado a su familia, la que la esclavizó de tal manera que se quedó sin alma, sin fuerzas, sin ganas de nada. Muerta en vida. Y en ese instante, el tiempo pasaba más lento.

No se atrevió a enfrentarse a la realidad. Que Tom no la amaba como ella hubiese deseado. Y prefirió negarlo y fingir. Obligarle a quererla, y al final, se marchó, sumergiéndose en una tristeza de la que no era capaz de salir. Y el tiempo iba rápido ante la felicidad de sentirse amada. Una felicidad que no perduró como hubiese querido. Porque ella se veía una mala persona por todo aquello. Y no se sentía útil. Era alguien que no merecía estar en ese mundo. Nadie la quería. Nadie lo haría. Ella estaba sola

Y no se atrevió a querer a ese hijo. Era una Slytherin, digna heredera de Salazar Slytherin, y ella ahora, luchaba por tenerle, a sabiendas de que quedaba poco tiempo para el último suspiro de su vida. Merope Gaunt no se había arriesgado a nada de todo aquello. No quería por el miedo que tenía a la vida y al paso del tiempo. A la soledad. Pero había a una cosa que nunca tuvo miedo. Algo que toda su familia temió con todo su corazón. Porque quizás, Merope no fue tan cobarde… Al fin y al cabo, no cualquier persona era capaz de aceptar a la muerte como a una buena amiga. Ella, lo consiguió.


	2. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: "Este fic participa en el reto "Hogwarts a través de los años" para el foro de "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**

**Personaje: Sirius Black**

**Advertencia: Esta historia podría ser de rango "T". Yo lo considero limme, pero por si acaso, para que no haya sorpresa alguna ;)**

Una sonrisa coqueta se apoderó de él, recorriendo suavemente la piel de ella. Esa que era tan blanquecina y que le gustaba a él tanto. Sus dedos se deslizaban poco a poco por su brazo desnudo, y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos de tal manera que se podía percibir la sensualidad del ambiente. Le agradaba poder estar así, junto a ella. No es que fuese algo desconcertante, ni mucho menos. Aunque le costaba entender todo aquello

Era algo nuevo. No es que no hubiese estado anteriormente con otras mujeres. Al contrario. Así había sido. Con tantas que no sabría ni sus nombres, y eso que aún era bastante joven. Era su penúltimo año en Hogwarts y allí estaba, en la sala de Menesteres junto a ella, saboreándola lentamente con, incluso, cierto amor. Destacaba por su falta de sentimiento a la hora de tomar una mujer. Casi, se podría decir que era el "Don Juan" de Tirso de Molina

Sin embargo, llevaba ya unos cuantos encuentros furtivos con ella, sintiendo como las manos de la joven acariciaban su torneada espalda. Era apuesto, y sus ojos dejaban entre ver ese toque que conquistaba a las mujeres. Era un galante, además de amante, que sabía satisfacer a toda dama que se le presentase. Y que ellas le dejasen satisfecho, claro está. Ese era su símbolo. Aprovecharse de todas ellas. Pero esta vez, era diferentes. Quizás porque ella era más pasiva, más fría, y quien marcaba los encuentros. El tiempo, a su lado, se le hacía eterno

Pero no esa eternidad negativa. No. Algo mucho más complejo como tierno. Era una eternidad que él deseaba, que ansiaba y que admiraba. Y por ello, estaba perplejo. Era la primera vez que le sucedía todo aquello, y se maldecía que fuese justamente con ella. Con esa muchacha de cabello negro. Y este hacía contraste con su tez, pálida como la nieve. Sus labios, carnosos, se entre abrieron por un momento y se apartó de su desnudo cuerpo, tomando del cenicero un cigarrillo. Se le hacía al estilo muggle, pero ella le daba ese toque mágico, elegante, tremendamente provocativo. Porque así era ella. Con esa lengua mojando sus propios labios, los que se le hacían irresistibles. Se giró otra vez, para encontrarse cara a cara con él

Bajo las sábanas, deslizó una de sus manos, acariciando su muslo. Se lo repetía miles de veces. Era algo que nunca había sentido por una mujer. Y eso le gustaba y a la vez, asustaba. Deseaba poder estar así siempre. Y parecía que su corazón le pedía que así fuese. Que fuese tan eterno como ese sentimiento que se apoderaba de él. Pero su mente le decía que no era lo correcto, y que no debía hacerse ilusiones sobre ello. Sobre todo aquello. No era lo adecuado, pero en ese instante, no parecía importarle demasiado. Solamente quería volver a besarla. Pero ella era quien marcaba el ritmo de todo aquello. Fue quien empezó un día, tras los insultos, a besarle desesperadamente con un ardor que ni él mismo había comprendido. Pero que correspondió con toda su alma

Y ahora estaba allí, tumbado junto a ella, percibiendo lo que era la sensación de su piel sobre la suya. La mirada profunda de ella, y ese acercamiento que acabó en un beso. En un beso que era cargado de sentimientos por él. Se apartó lo suficiente como para poder aspirar su aroma, y sus dedos recorriendo la línea marcada de su espalda. Aquello no estaba bien. Y por eso era oculto. Sus amigos le juzgarían por ello, y su propia familia también. Y eso era lo que le gustaba a ella. Que fuese prohibido. Nada más. Ahora se veía como el "Don Juan Tenorio", que al final, el cazador resultó cazado. Tanta burla del amor para llegar a amarla a ella. De una forma insospechable. Y deseaba que ella le correspondiese. El tiempo era lento, y eso era lo que le agradaba. Y tenía claro que tanto su amor como la belleza de ella, pese al paso de los años, era eterno. Tan eterno y duradero como divino. Se conformó en ella una sonrisa, satisfecha por todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, y dejó a la vista su cuerpo desnudo al levantarse, ocultándose en el cuarto de baño y dejándole a él sumergido entre las sábanas blanquecinas, empañadas por la llama de ese amor que él padecía, y al que ella parecía ajena, inmune. Y eso, en el fondo de su corazón, lo destrozaba. Sirius Black estaba siendo vencido por ella. Y eso era algo que no se veía todos los días. Que un hombre como él fuese derrotado por una mujer. Y menos por la que tendría que ser su enemiga

-¿Qué es todo esto?-Quiso saber con certeza, clavando sus pupilas negras. Era algo sorprendente. Su voz parecía dudar, temblar. Ella bajó la mirada.

-Esto no es nada, Sirius-Sin embargo, su tono era demasiado dulce como para que todo aquello fuese como ella indicaba-Nada de nada-Remarcó con fuerza-¿Nos veremos como siempre?

-No sé si quiero seguir con esto, Bella-Aclaró con cierta duda, y con el aire acomodándose en su pecho. Esa fragancia de renovación total. La mirada profunda de él y la inquisidora de ella

-Nadie te impide dejarlo-Espeta ella con dureza. Él se sobresalta-¿Por qué no aprovechar el tiempo que pasamos juntos?

-Porque ya lo hago, y…-Y quería que fuese eterno. Ella se percató de ese detalle, y una sonrisa con cierta sorna se asomó en ella

-¡Quién lo diría de ti, Black!-Rió entre dientes Bellatrix-Eres patético. Somos solamente esto que ves. Amantes…Nada más. Creía que eras el más interesado en esto. Pero veo que eres como los demás-Ladeó la cabeza y con cuidado, se escapó a hurtadillas

Sirius se quedó allí, sumergido en un mar de sensaciones. Cerró los párpados. Él también creía que era diferente a los demás. Y en el fondo, y con exactitud, solamente era parecido a uno. A Don Juan Tenorio…Irreal


	3. Cedric Diggory

**Disclaimer: "Este fic participa en el reto "Hogwarts a través de los años" para el foro de "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**

**Personaje: Cedric Diggory**

El joven levantó la mirada con cierto empeño, observando al director con las manos levantadas. Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro, aunque lo que más le interesaba era la muchacha de la otra mesa, la que se encontraba en frente de él. Aquella que deslizaba sus manos por la copa, con un cuidado que no se imaginaba propio de él. Era conocido por su delicadeza a la hora de tratar con las personas, con la gente que se hallaba a su alrededor. Y en verdad, es que era el muchacho más bueno que se pudiese conocer

Quizás porque no le gustaba ser mala persona, y tampoco frío. Para eso estaba en la casa de los tejones, y en parte, y solo en parte, eso le desagradaba. Solamente porque eran despreciados por todo aquello, y eso no le gustaba mucho. Eran tan valientes, dignos e inteligentes como los demás. Es más. Ellos eran trabajadores y amigos fieles. ¿Eso no valía? Giró su rostro de aquel lugar para volver a clavar sus pupilas en el rostro del director de la escuela

Había decidido intentar participar en el torneo de los tres magos, con el fin de, si salía, ser el vencedor de todo aquello. Y poder demostrar que su casa valía como las demás. Y conquistar por ello a la muchacha oriental de cabello negro, tan oscuro como la oscuridad. Se sobresaltó al fijarse que ella miraba hacia la otra mesa y sonreía con cierto cuidado a un chico. No podía ser. Tragó saliva. Potter. Negó con la cabeza. Él no. No podía ser. Dejó que un suspiro se escapase de sus labios. Le caía bien, debía admitirlo, pero no quería que se interpusiese entre esa chica tan fabulosa. Por primera vez, se sentía bien con una chica, y eso que solo habían hablado muy pocas veces. Pero era especial. Igual que otras tantas. Pero ella era otra chica. Una que le había logrado conquistar el corazón con tan solo una mirada, con una caricia de sus manos cuando pasaban el uno al lado del otro. Esa mirada felina que le dejaba con la boca seca, con ganas de besarla y no hacer nada más

Y entonces, resuena su nombre en toda la sala. Y le miran. Y se siente que manda, que él es el elegido en ese instante. Y una sonrisa se asoma en su rostro, sintiendo a sus amigos sobre él. Y se ve alegre por ello, y eso incrementa la belleza de su rostro. De ese cabello dorado, como su uniforme. Y se levanta del banco de la mesa, con seguridad, con firmeza. Se acerca al profesor, que lo mira satisfecho y con orgullo en su pecho

Cedric sonríe. Es especial. Siempre lo había sido. Se lo había dejado claro su padre con el paso de los años. También era un buen jugador de Quidditch, aunque Potter era mejor, claro. Era algo que le desagradaba. Pero más pensar así. Debía admitirlo. Detestaba que Harry fuese mejor. Quizás porque le gustaba superarse. Quizás porque era probable que fuese eso lo que le maravillase a Cho. Alguien se fuese capaz de ganar. Un vencedor. Y quizás, solamente quizás, él era un fracasado

Y por eso quería aprovechar el tiempo del placer que era ser por una vez el protagonista. La mano de Albus Dumbledore se estrechó con la de él con firmeza. Y él no pudo evitar sentirse completamente feliz. Irradiaba alegría. Parecía un sol brillante, y la directora de la casa Griffindor, Minerva, le invitó a que la siguiese. Y así lo hizo, con algo mucho más que el tiempo a su favor, o eso quería creer él.

Pero se detuvo, un instante. Una sensación extraña le invadió. La certeza de que no sería como él quisiese. Algo que le desconcertaba. Se giró, posando su mano en el marco de la puerta. Podía ver como Cho le sonreía por un instante paras clavar la vista repentinamente, al igual que él, en el cáliz de fuego. Una llama azul salió de este, dejando caer un papel chamuscado entre los dedos del director. Este se quedó pálido, levantando su rostro para mirar a todos, con la vista perpleja.

-Harry Potter…-Susurró, para al final levantar la voz-¡Harry Potter!-Bramó con severidad

Se tensó. Todo su cuerpo y su mandíbula. El tiempo volvía a estar en su contra, y pudo observar como la admiración y el temor incrementaba en el rostro de la oriental, temiendo por la vida del joven muchacho que se escondía entre sus compañeros. El rubio tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar o sentirse. Iba a ser el representante de la escuela. Iba. Ahora estaban ellos dos. Harry y él. Griffindor y Hufflepuff. Y eso fue como un puñal clavándose en su corazón. Había saboreado el momento del placer durante unos segundos. Unos míseros segundos. Bajó la vista ante la preocupación de la profesora

-Diggory-Dijo ella-¿Está usted bien?-Él cabeceó sin demasiado entusiasmo-Sé que es duro esto de las pruebas. Sin embargo, creo que usted ha sido una buena decisión

-¿Usted cree?-Inquirió él con algo de tristeza. Ella se sorprendió. Los jóvenes de esa casa eran alegres, trabajadores, optimistas y leales, de buen corazón

-mire, joven. No le conozco demasiado. Solo de mis clases, por supuesto. Sin embargo, usted es capaz de representar perfectamente a la escuela. No solo por su esfuerzo

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Porque tiene una gran habilidad. Una buena inteligencia. Suficiente astucia y ante todo, valentía

Eso le sorprendió. Nunca había recibido palabra alguna de aquella profesora, no con esa intención de enseñarle sus virtudes. Apretó uno de sus puños. Y se dejó guiar por ella a su destino. Era cierto que no era Potter. Pero era Cedric Diggory, y eso quería indicar mucho más. Por fin, esa sonrisa y esa alegría que le caracterizaba se volvió a apoderar de él. Quizás hasta podría ser buen amigo de Harry y salir victorioso de ese torneo. ¿Quién se lo impediría?


	4. Rose Weasley

**Disclaimer: "Este fic participa en el reto "Hogwarts a través de los años" para el foro de "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**

**Personaje: Rose Weasley**

Se escabulló de la zona, posando su rostro en la fría pared. Podía ver de reojo como sus primos la buscaban para poder hablar con ella. Pero eso no era lo que en ese instante le importase. No era relevante como lo que le preocupaba de verdad, y era llegar tarde a su cita.

Paseaba por los pasillos, y su cabello rojizo se posaba sobre su espalda. Se veía hermosa, con ese toque que tenía su madre en su juventud. Le había sucedido exactamente lo mismo. Había regresado un año convertida en toda una mujer. Una cuya belleza era proporcional a su inteligencia. Pero ante todo, era una leona que se había enamorado. Una muchacha leal que le faltaba la valentía para admitir el amor que sentía. Aquel que no estaba permitido, pero que no le importaba. No porque era ella. Y a ella parecía gustarle lo difícil, como a su propia madre

Eran demasiado iguales. Amando a un hombre que parecía no percatarse de su presencia. Para que al final él sintiese lo mismo que ella. Y ese era el momento eterno y duradero. Algo tan efímero como dulce. Una sonrisa se apoderó de ella cuando se encontró en el pasillo donde nadie se situaba. Pero no se sobresaltó cuando percibió unas manos rodear sus caderas con cuidado. Con la otra mano dejó entre ver una preciosa rosa de color rojo, como el amor y la pasión. Ella no pudo evitar morderse los labios con cuidado, tornando su rostro para encontrarse con esos ojos grises, tan intensos que le dejaban sin respiración

-Creía que ya no ibas a venir-Confesó el joven, apartándose lo suficiente y tendiéndole una nota escrita a mano-Sé que mi caligrafía es horrible.

Posó sus pupilas en las líneas plasmadas.

"Querida Rose

A veces, no soy capaz de explicar a viva voz lo que siento por ti. Nunca he sido muy acertado con todo esto. Puede que sea algo de familia. Mi padre tampoco era dado a expresar esto de los sentimientos. Sin embargo, no podría negar que me encanta tu sonrisa en cada día que pasa. Y que sueño con ella hasta el amanecer. Esa linda sonrisa. Esa forma de reír. Me encanta escucharte así. Recordarte así, feliz y con la gracia contagiada en tu hermoso rostro. En ese que tiene tantas pecas como estrellas en el firmamento, tan lindas como es tu cabello, sedoso y con un aroma que te hace jurar un amor eterno desde el primer momento

No me creo que sea yo mismo. Tal vez tenga Albus razón en que estoy raro, aunque no sea consciente de la misma razón de ello. Bueno, sí que sabe algo. Que estoy completamente enamorado. Y no te lo voy a negar. Con la locura que me produce verte. Con la certeza de que eres hermosa. Con la calma de estar a tu lado en todo momento, recibiendo una caricia furtiva por parte cariñosa, aunque a veces no parecían de amor. Porque siempre me ha dolido pensar que pudieses sentir algo más por cualquier persona que por mí. Que me moría de celos ante la buena relación que mantenías con Lorcan, el mejor amigo de tu prima Lily. Quizás porque solo quería yo poder rozar con mis dedos tus labios, con el fin de poder fingir que era para quitarte algo del carmín y así vislumbrar el rubor de tus mejillas. Te ves hermosa así, ¿sabes? ¿Cuántas veces habré repetido esa palabra? No lo sé, aunque sé que merece la pena porque es verdad. Sé que parece un poco cobarde escribirlo. Y creo que la pequeña nota se convirtió en un pequeño cuento. Uno que me encantaría que finalizase con esos finales felices que les ponen en los cuentos muggles. Esos en los que la princesa acaba con su amado príncipe. Aquellos en los que él puede tomar su rostro con delicadeza, ella sonreír, y encontrarse en esos besos que te pueden hacer sentir mariposas en el estómago. ¿Ves que cursilerías estoy pensando? Pero no me importa con tal de que seas tú quien me cause esos pensamientos. Esas ganas de soñar a tu lado

Feliz día de San Valentín, Rose Weasley"

Y ella se giró, acariciando su rostro con una de sus manos. El brillo de sus pupilas parecía que iban a quemarle con una fuerza insospechable. Cuánto quería ella a ese rubio de ojos grises, ese que le había conquistado su corazón en momentos juntos, de risas e ilusiones. En la inocencia de su niñez y en el amor de la adolescencia. Y deseaba por todos los medios que fuese su amor de adulta.

-Me encanta tu caligrafía-Expresó ella con suavidad, frunciendo sus labios al final con ese toque coqueto de Rose Weasley. Especial y único

-¡Pero si es horrorosa!-Replicó él divertido

-Me encanta esa forma redondeada que tienes de la "a". Me encanta esa especie de coma sobre la "i" en un intento de punto. Me encanta esa "v" tuya que casi se asimila a una "u"-Ambos rieron ante esa comparación-Para mí es preciosa si viene de ti

-Eso es auto engañarte, Rosie-Señaló con gracia, apartando su cabellera con cuidado. Ella sonrió entonces

-No, Scorpius. Eso es quererte pese a tus errores. Pese a tus fallos. No eres perfecto. Por supuesto que no. Y sé que habrá momentos de discusiones. De peleas. De casi odio…-Dejó caer con cariño y ternura-Pero eso no podrá impedir que te quiera a cada segundo de mi vida

-Rose…-Susurró él entrecortadamente, acercándose más a ella-Te quiero

-Y yo a ti…

Y antes de que pudiese añadir algo más, los labios finos de él rozaron casi imperceptiblemente los de ella, y las manos de la joven se dejaron colgar en su cuello, delicado y esbelto como su propia figura. Ese beso, quizás, pudiese ser el comienzo de todo. Solo sabía que eso, se le hacía eterno, y que tampoco le desagradaba. Al contrario. Le gustaba que fuese así…Eterno…Y duradero, como indicó su poeta favorito, Quevedo.


End file.
